The present invention relates to an intake module, in particular for an internal combustion engine.
Published German patent application no. DE 195 03 771 describes an intake module for an internal combustion engine comprising at least one intake tract. The intake tract has two intake pipe openings which are arranged side-by-side in a flange component. One of the intake pipe openings is constructed so that its cross section remains unchanged and the other intake pipe opening contains a rotary slide valve by which the cross section of this intake pipe opening can be varied.
An intake module of this type operates reliably and results in no additional part presenting an obstacle to flow resistance in operating states in which only a portion of the intake pipe cross section is needed, and this assists in reducing fuel consumption. In operating states in which an expanded cross section is required, the cross-sectional area is adapted optimally via the rotary slide valve that can be switched on.